Hiatus with a DiNozzo Twist
by pixiegold
Summary: Tim and Ziva's actions during Hiatus inspire a different reaction from Tony than was seen in cannon. This story is AU and some characters will be OOC. This story has a strong, competent Tony. There will be some bashing of Ziva and Abby. No pairings. 11/11/13 just minor grammar changes.
1. Problems and Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters portrayed on television. The story is mine.

**A/N:** Betaed by the fantastic NCISmom.

**Summary:** Tim and Ziva's actions during Hiatus inspire a different reaction from Tony than was seen in cannon. This story is AU and some characters will be OOC.

**Problems and Decisions**

Tony and Tim stared at Ziva and then at each other when Ziva left early. They were in the middle of an active investigation and she just walked out without any explanation. DiNozzo knew that she would have _never_ done that when Gibbs was here. He sighed; he wasn't surprised really, disappointed but not surprised. This incident was only one in a long line of disrespectful and disobedient behavior originally directed at him by his two teammates. Tim had changed his tune after a talk with Tony and the Director.

The new team leader shook his head not understanding how things had gotten so bad. Gibbs had chosen him to be his Senior Field Agent. If Tony wasn't doing the job, Gibbs would have kicked him to the curb. Did Ziva not understand that about Gibbs? What of the profiles she had completed about Team Gibbs for Ari? Did she think the information was false? Tony snorted; apparently she could be willfully blind if it suited her view of the world and her view was that she was superior to Tony simply because she was Mossad.

Sadness and anger replaced his normally calm expression. Tony could feel Tim staring at him. He turned to look the junior agent in the eye. A little silent communication let the angry lead agent know that Tim would back him 100 percent. The junior agent felt that he owned a debt to Tony, especially after the way he'd first acted after Gibbs left.

_**Flashback**__**: **_

The team had just finished up a case and was working on the associated paperwork. Ziva packed up her stuff, handed Tony her paperwork and left without waiting to see if it was correct. Tony noticed Tim looking in his direction when he sighed in aggravation. He opened his file drawer to pull some pieces of paper out.

Tony stood up looking at Tim. "McGee, with me."

"Why? We don't have a new case."

Tony stalked over to Tim and loomed over him. "We can have a talk here or in private. Your choice," the lead agent said in a quiet but deadly voice.

Tim cringed a little at the look in Tony's eyes. Not surprising, considering how angry Tony was at the moment. The last time the lead agent had been this angry was during a particularly difficult case when a man had killed his own son. Tony and Gibbs sparred before doing the paperwork on the case and he remembered it being brutal; both men had needed an outlet for their anger. Later, Tony had recalled the deer in the headlight look McGee was sporting after the two older men finished. At the time the Italian had wondered why his skills were such a shock to Tim.

Tony waited long enough to see that McGee was getting up to follow him before heading for the elevator.

Once the elevator doors shut, Tony hit the emergency stop before turning to look at Tim. "I'm going to get to the point. You and Ziva already have two formal reprimands in your files, one for failing to do your paperwork properly, which is part of your job, and the second for your disrespect. Why is it suddenly okay to do these things to your Lead Agent? You would never have acted like this with Gibbs."

Tim's expression was a mixture of anger, petulance and rebellious as he answered angrily, "That's just it, you're not Gibbs, Tony and you should stop acting like you're in charge. Ziva and I don't have to take orders from you."

Tony backed McGee into the elevator wall, anger radiating from every fiber of his being. "You definitely need to review the command structure of NCIS. If the Lead Agent is unavailable for whatever reason, the Senior Field Agent is automatically in charge of the team. Gibbs retired, quit, whatever you want to call it. Therefore, I became temporary Lead Agent pending the director's decision to approve a permanent promotion or find a new team leader. She officially promoted me to Lead Agent, so I _am_ in charge. _That_ is how NCIS works."

"Why would the director leave you in charge? You only have a degree in Phys. Ed. You're an immature womanizer who shouldn't be in charge of a team," Tim sneered.

DiNozzo stepped back to peer at the angry younger man. "That sounds like something Ziva would say. Have you been taking lessons from her?"

Tim defiantly stared at the Senior Agent. "So what if I have?"

Tony rubbed a hand down his face before responding. "Time to think for yourself, Tim! Never looked up the required classes for a Phys Ed Degree have you? Lots of anatomy, physiology, psychology and education classes are required. I was in the same classes as many med students. You _really_ need to look up the requirements to becoming a Senior Field Agent. You have to have a Master's Degree! Besides, you worked with Gibbs. Would he put up with an agent who couldn't meet his high standards, never mind making that agent his Senior Field Agent?"

As DiNozzo talked; Tim's expression morphed from defiant and angry, to acknowledgement, and then to petulant and mutinous. Tony hoped that the younger man's views were wavering slightly, maybe McGee was salvageable. He really didn't want to kick the junior agent off the team, so he continued to push his point home. "No he wouldn't. I've seen more agents leave Gibbs' team since I started than I have fingers. So that must mean I'm capable of being the Lead Agent. I had planned on making you my Senior Field Agent, but I'm not so sure I can now. Your recent behavior makes me hesitate to trust you to watch my six."

Tim interrupted indignantly. "How can you say that Tony? I would never…"

Tony cut him off waving a hand dismissively. "…argue with the Lead Agent? Turn in shoddy half done work? Debate with yourself on defying an order? Go to a book signing or giving an interview on Agency time when you were supposed to be working on a case? Newsflash McGee, you've done all of that and more. I've requested files of agents who are ready to be a Senior Field Agent and are waiting for an opening or current Senior Field Agents who want to transfer to DC."

"You have a choice here McGee. Straighten up and act like the agent I know you can become, or you can continue the way you're going and you can forget being a Senior Field Agent on any team or anywhere else when you find yourself kicked off the MCRT. Nobody wants an agent who can't follow the chain of command." Tony turned around hitting the emergency stop button allowing the elevator doors to reopen. He paused in the open door turning his head to look at McGee addiing, "You also need to decide if you're an author or an agent. No more Thom E. Gemcity on agency time or you'll be fired." With that, Tony walked off.

_**END FLASHBACK **_

Coincidentally, Special Agent Tim McGee was thinking of the same conversation-better to call it what it was, a dressing down-the same time as Tony. That conversation forced Timothy to consider his behavior since Gibbs had left and he had felt ashamed of himself. His former Boss would have kicked his ass. Tony had trained him, protected him from Gibbs' temper, helping to build his confidence as an agent. How had he repaid the Senior Agent? By turning on him when Gibbs was gone. McGee resolved then and there to work hard and be the agent he had been before Gibbs left.

One of the first things he did was look up the requirements for a Phys Ed Degree. He was dumbstruck by the number and difficulty of most of the classes. The computer genius next did some digging and discovered that his teammate had graduated from Ohio State with a double major; Phys Ed and Criminology. The next thing he discovered was that Tony had a Master's in Criminology. McGee felt like a worm. He'd broken one of Gibbs' rules and assumed that what you saw was what you got when it came to DiNozzo. McGee's resolve to do better strengthened with each revelation.

Tim treated the new Lead Agent with respect, even calling him Boss, doing all of his paperwork and following orders. Tim only questioned the older man in private when he didn't understand an order. In return, Tony began passing some of the Senior Field Agent paperwork and responsibilities to the Junior Agent. His shame and guilt had increased when he realized how much work a Senior Field Agent actually did and Tony had been _Gibbs'_ Senior Field Agent for years. What was worse in the young man's mind was that DiNozzo was still doing it along with the paperwork required of a Team Lead. They were lucky the Lead Agent hadn't snapped under the pressure. He was happy to see Tony smile at him more and even silently rejoiced when he was called Probie again.

Ziva had noticed Tim's change in attitude and cornered him in the break room one day to question him on it. When Tim explained his reasons for his change of heart she had scoffed. "I cannot believe that you are willingly following Tony. He's an immature buffoon."

Tim had glared at Ziva. "I was reminded of Gibbs and his demanding nature. No one lasts on his team if the agent didn't meet his standards. To be sure I asked Balboa how many agents he knew were kicked off the Gibbs' team before Kate and I joined. He knew of at least five agents that were kicked off the team _after_ Tony joined NCIS. He couldn't remember how many there were _before_ Tony was hired, too many to count he said. Some agents were just plain scared off by Gibbs' personality; others were tossed off because he found their skills or attitude lacking. Balboa told me that many of the agents bet I'd only last a few months with Gibbs. The only reason I'm still here is Tony. He taught me to stand up for myself, and deflected the Boss's temper when necessary."

Ziva shook her head. "So? I am sure that there were agents that bet Tony would only last a week. I still do not understand how he has lasted as long as he has, unless Gibbs formed some sort of emotional attachment to Tony. It is the only reasonable explanation."

McGee noticed Agent Balboa approaching them, obviously planning on joining in on their semi-private conversation. Balboa had mentioned to him earlier that he was glad Tim had straightened out, but that he wasn't sure how long Ziva was going to last. Tim stepped aside as the other agent began to address his co-worker. "No one placed a bet against DiNozzo because Gibbs recruited him personally. We all knew any agent recruited personally by that bastard must be something special; he had _never_ recruited an agent before. No one was willing to bet against Gibbs and his infamous gut. As far as I've observed over the years, DiNozzo has more than lived up to Gibbs' expectations."

Ziva looked at Balboa with disdain. "Maybe no one bet against Tony because no one believed he would last more than a week."

Balboa continued angrily, "I thought Mossad Agents were supposed to be good observers. DiNozzo's an outstanding agent, and you're blind, completely blind not to see his natural talent. I expect Tony will be looking for a new team member soon. No one will want to work with you because you ignore the chain of command. Good luck McGee. Let me know if you need anything."

"Tony will do nothing, nor can he do anything. I am here at Director Sheppard's behest. If anyone will be leaving it will be Tony," Ziva stated with confidence.

Tim noticed the contemptuous look that Balboa shot towards Ziva.

McGee left right after Balboa, shaking his head. Ziva was in for a rude awakening. Tony didn't get really angry often, but when he did, no one was crazy enough to stand in his way except Gibbs and even Gibbs tread carefully around DiNozzo when he was as livid as was becoming over David's behavior.

After that conversation Miss David had started to include Tim in her disparaging remarks and put downs. Tim knew that Director Sheppard had spoken to the Liaison Officer about her attitude twice. He knew the Director had been talking to other agents about their soon to be former teammate. In her arrogance, Ziva David was oblivious to what was going on around her. Tim knew that the MCRT would be looking for a new agent as of today.

Tony was doing some thinking of his own. He had known this day was coming though he had hoped that Ziva would have come to her senses. Tim had told him about the conversation that he'd had with Ziva and Balboa. No, it wasn't Ziva anymore-it was Officer David. She was a complete stranger to him now and soon would be kicked off his team despite her belief otherwise.

Tony had tried talking to Ziva. Jenny had tried talking to her. David stubbornly continued believe that he could do nothing because Jenny would back her over him. Tony had spoken with Ziva that morning; he had given her one last chance to clean up her act.

Gibbs wouldn't have tolerated her behavior as long as Tony had, despite owing her for killing Ari. Tony had figured that out very quickly but never mentioned it. The only reason Tony had held back on taking any action against David was the knowledge that Gibbs leaving as he did threw everyone off balance; however, she'd used up her chances and Tony's remaining patience. Gibbs had trained him and it was time Tony lived up to his training and the faith that Gibbs had always had in him. It was a pity that she hadn't recognized Gibbs' "You'll do" for what it was, high praise from the demanding marine who Tony fondly called a functional mute.

It was time to see the director. Tonight he'd make a phone call. He looked at Tim who nodded, showing he understood what was about to happen. Tony headed to the director's office to talk to Jenny.

**TBC**

**A/N:** This story was written for the Fall 2013 NICS Big Bang under my other name gotulloch. If you want to see the fantastic art done by faradheia for this story PM me and I'll send you the link since I can't put it in my story for you. I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Discussions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters portrayed on television. The story is mine.

**A/N:** Betaed by the fantastic NCISmom.

**Discussions**

Tony entered Jenny's office after waiting for her to finish a phone call. "Afternoon, Director."

Jenny looked at Tony. It must be serious; Tony had been calling her Jen in private at her urging. So she answered in kind. "Agent DiNozzo. Still having trouble with Officer David?" The two of them had discussed the problems that Tony had been having with McGee and David several times since Gibbs' departure. She was pleased when McGee came to his senses and was back to being a good agent. The same couldn't be said about David. It would seem that her last conversation with Ziva had no effect. So be it.

Tony sighed nodding. "Yeah. I'm sure you're aware that we were called to a crime scene today. Tim and I did all of the work while David decided it was okay to stay in the NCIS truck. After not doing any work to help close the case, she left early. She didn't even attempt to turn in any paperwork and was absolutely no help with the case."

Jenny frowned. "Did you get a chance to speak with Ziva this morning about this being her last chance?"

Tony snorted. "I did. David just smirked while I talked. I'm done. She's off my team. I know this puts you in a bind since I just started a case but I can't work with her any longer. I'm worried that McGee or I could get hurt because she doesn't follow orders. She failed to have our six today. I don't trust her anymore."

Jenny sat back in her seat studying the tired agent in front of her. She had been expecting this. After her first talk with Tony she'd talked with several other agents to get their view on the current make up of the MCRT. Each person she'd talked with said pretty much the same thing; Tony was doing a great job. Though McGee had started out poorly, he had turned around and was now doing a good job. However, David was being even worse now that McGee had straightened out. She'd lost her partner in crime. Some of the things she said about Tony were horrid. The older woman was sure that Ziva was not aware that no one else agreed with her.

Jenny sat up, opened the lower right hand drawer pulling out some folders placing them on the desk in front of Tony. "I expected this would happen after our last conversation regarding Ziva. These are some excellent agents who are looking to transfer to DC, or are here and would like to be part of the MCRT. I have communicated with all of them and each one of them would be more than happy to work on your team. Unlike David, they either know you or did their homework and know that you're an excellent agent who was trained by one of the best."

"You have your work cut out for you choosing a new agent, all of them have excellent records and great recommendations. Let me know if you need any help. I'll reassign the case you're working on to Balboa's team; McGee can work with Balboa while you look for a new agent. I'd give you a TAD but I want you to concentrate on finding a new agent. When you've chosen your new agent, you and McGee can take a couple of weeks off; you both earned it and I think you both need it. Maybe you can take a trip to Mexico." Jenny smirked at Tony's surprised face. "I know you didn't let Jethro leave without finding a way to keep in touch with him."

Tony cleared his throat. "Thanks Jenny. I'll look over the agents' folders in the next few days. Tomorrow I want to be in on the meeting when Officer David finds out she's off my team. Tim might want to be here as well."

Jenny nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Tony. Now go back to your desk and put what information you have on the dead marine together for Balboa. McGee can do the actual update. I'll call Balboa and tell him to expect McGee. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone until after we have our little chat with Ziva tomorrow. Don't stay late looking at these folders Tony. That's an order."

Tony stood up giving her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am." He smiled tiredly at her before leaving her office.

Jenny sighed after he left. What a mess. She'd worked with Ziva several times and she had been very professional. First, Jenny called Agent Balboa telling him that he was getting Tony's case; Balboa hadn't been surprised by the reason he was getting the case. Then she buzzed Cynthia asking her to put a call through to Director David of Mossad for her. She had already informed him of the problems Ziva had been causing for Tony last week. She hadn't wanted Ziva's issues to affect the current air of cooperation between their two agencies. The two directors would need to decide what to do with Ziva.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony arrived at his apartment after Tim talked with Balboa and he'd had a chance to glace through the replacement agents' files. Mostly because he was tired, he didn't stay long as ordered.

Tony grabbed a beer before slumping on his sofa. What a cluster fuck. He really didn't want to split up the team. He was happy that Tim had turned around and was doing his job well; he just wished Ziva had been more willing to change. Now he had to look for a new team member.

Tony idly wondered how Abby would react. He wasn't worried about Ducky or Palmer; they were very supportive of him and his leadership. The ME may have been upset with Gibbs but he didn't let it affect his work or relationship with the rest of the team. On the other hand, Abby hadn't been very supportive of Tony; she was too absorbed in her own feelings to notice that keeping pictures of her "Silver Fox" up and saying that "you're not Gibbs" hurt. He knew he wasn't the marine; he was Tony and he wasn't trying to be Gibbs. So he'd tried using the older man's methods at first until he found his own style, that didn't mean that he was _trying_ to be Gibbs. He just needed time to adjust to being team lead since it had been dropped in his lap without warning.

Now, he was finding his groove and wouldn't put up with David's behavior any longer. He may not be Gibbs but that didn't mean he couldn't be a bastard when needed to be- he'd learned from the best. Until now, it hadn't been necessary since Gibbs made being a bastard a fine art, second "b" and all. Abby would have to straighten up, actually grow up might be more appropriate for the way she was acting. She wasn't the only one who missed Gibbs. Unlike her, Tony had found a way to keep in touch with his friend and mentor.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Tony entered Gibbs' house with determination. He wasn't going to let the older man leave without being able to keep in touch. The newly minted Lead Agent understood, as much as he could, the older man's need to get away and heal emotionally and physically. The younger agent suspected that his mentor was heading for Mexico. Tony was not about to be abandoned by Gibbs. The Marine meant too much to him.

"Hey Boss," Tony greeted Gibbs as he descended the basement steps, carrying a six pack of beer.

"Not your boss anymore," the retired agent responded gruffly. He didn't appear surprised to see his former second in command.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "You'll always be Boss to me…Boss."

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "What're you doing here DiNozzo?" he asked as he took the beer offered by Tony.

"Wanted to make sure you can stay in touch while you're staying with Franks." Gibbs' eyebrow rose in inquiry. "Boss, don't try and tell me your not planning to go to Mexico; I know better. You need time to grieve for your girls again and fill the holes in your memory."

Tony saw realization dawn on Gibbs face before the man accused mildly, "You knew about them already, didn't you?"

Tony nodded solemnly. "I got a friend to run a background check on you after you offered me a job at NCIS. After…Danny, I needed to know that I wasn't going from the frying pan into the fire. My instincts told me you were on the up and up, but I'd just learned a man I trusted was a dirty cop. I just needed to make sure my instincts were right. When I learned about what happened to your first wife and daughter, I promised myself I wouldn't mention them unless you did. I quickly realized that you _didn't_ talk about them so I made sure that no one else would look too deeply."

"Thanks Tony. You said something about keeping in touch?" He asked, changing the subject and silently acknowledging the younger man was right about his plans.

Tony smiled as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket, holding it out to Gibbs. "This is a prepaid phone with international coverage. I've already programmed the number of my own prepaid phone. I've paid for four months of use on both phones. I can add more as needed."

Gibbs took the phone, looking gratefully at Tony as he said, "I look forward to hearing how well you do as team leader. Don't call me for help on cases unless you _really_ need it. You can do this Tony."

Tony ducked his head gratified and embarrassed by the praise. His mentor was the only person he knew that had such confidence in him, not even his own father believed in him half as much as Gibbs. It was one of the reasons that Gibbs had earned his respect _and_ complete trust. "Thanks. I..ah..should get going, let you get ready to leave."

Tony moved to leave as Gibbs' words stopped him. "I have steak that I need help eating before leaving. You start the fire and I'll get them ready."

Tony smiled widely. "On it, Boss."

_**END FLASHBACK **_

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs was sitting in front of Franks' "shack" in an Adirondack chair he'd made, enjoying the peace and quiet. His old boss had gone into town so he was able to sit and think. Coming to Mexico had been the right thing for him to do. Being here had allowed him the time to grieve for Shannon and Kelly that he hadn't taken after they died. Gibbs had also regained most of his memories by not trying so hard to remember.

Gibbs smiled slightly after placing his beer next to the phone Tony gave him. He kept it with him at all times, never knowing when the younger man would call due to the often long hours Tony put in to solve cases. If it had been anyone else other than his young friend, Gibbs would have chucked the phone, but he wouldn't abandon Tony; a young man who made a place for himself in Gibbs' battered heart right alongside Kelly.

The young man had been true to his word about keeping in touch. Tony called two or three times a week to talk. Usually he listened as his protégé rambled about the cases that his team were handling or telling the older man about a new movie he'd seen; he always ended the tale with, "I know you really don't care, Boss, but I _had_ to tell someone," which would get a laugh out of the former agent.

Gibbs' smile turned to a frown when he thought about Tony's troubles with Ziva. How could she not see that DiNozzo is a great investigator and an even better man? The tough Marine wouldn't have kept him on his team, never mind making the former cop his Senior Field Agent, if Tony didn't have what it takes. He knew that his former Senior Field Agent was more than capable of leading the MCRT. He'd picked DiNozzo so he could train him to become his replacement just as Mike Franks had done for the former Marine.

Gibbs shook his head; Ziva had to know that he would never put up with her antics against DiNozzo. There was no way that he would expect Tony to take that kind of behavior just because Ziva had been allowed to remain on the team. The former agent would support his young friend when David was removed from the MCRT. He knew that Tony was planning on giving her one last chance but his gut told him that it wouldn't do any good, but understood his protégé's reasons for trying.

Gibbs' phone rang interrupting his thoughts. This can't be good; he had just spoken to Tony yesterday. He picked up the phone answering, "Yeah, Gibbs"

"_You know who it is and you still can't say 'hello',"__teased Tony._

Smiling Gibbs answered, "And disappoint you by not giving you something to tease me about?" He heard Tony snicker before sighing. "David's off or will be off your team?"

_Tony answered with a hint of sadness and anger. "Tomorrow morning it'll be official." The younger man told Gibbs about his conversation with Ziva and her actions that day._

Gibbs growled. "She actually left you and McGee to do ALL the work at the scene? If it were up to me, I'd kick her ass back to Israel for doing that to you. You tell her I said that tomorrow morning."

"_Sure thing Boss. I've decided to make Tim my Senior Field Agent. He's been doing a great job since he pulled his head out of his ass." _

Gibbs grunted. "Glad to hear it. Tell him I said good job."

"_Can do." Tony paused before asking softly. "How are you doing, Jethro?" _

Gibbs smiled softly. Four months ago, the older man would've bitten Tony's head off for asking about his state of mind. Now he realized that his young friend's steady support, even from DC, had helped him to heal. The grieving man was never pushed to talk if he wasn't ready. Tony respected his right to grieve in his own way. It was simply a reminder that he was willing to listen. "I'm doing better, Son. It still hurts, always will, but it isn't all consuming like when I woke up." The first time he'd called Tony Son he'd heard the phone clatter on the floor due to the younger man's shock.

"_I'm glad. Would it be okay if I flew down there to visit Boss? Jenny gave Tim and me a couple of weeks off to rest after I decide on a new agent to join the team."_

Gibbs smiled. "I'd like that Tony. Let me know what arrangements you make."

"_On it, Boss!" Gibbs could hear the smile in Tony's voice. "It's late here and I want to get an early start looking for a new agent."_

"Good idea DiNozzo." With that, Gibbs hung up. He slipped the phone into his pocket as he got up. He needed to take a walk and burn off some of his anger at the woman who saved his life by killing her brother.

**TBC**


	3. Meetings and Shocks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters portrayed on television. The story is mine.

**A/N:** Betaed by the fantastic NCISmom.

**Meetings and Shocks**

Tony had come in early to continue his search for a new agent. He'd read through four files the night before so he only had two more to look through this morning. Tony felt a sense of accomplishment as he looked at the two piles of prospective agent files on his desk. On the right were the two candidates he planned to review again and the other contained the ones he didn't feel would work well with he and Tim. He moved the second pile to the bottom drawer of his desk and locked it, personnel files _were_ private. He picked up the top file on the review again pile, he just needed to look both of them over again before making a decision on which one would replace Ziva… David.

Tony was glad that Tim had earned his trust back and was going to become his Senior Field Agent. He didn't really like the idea of training two new agents even if one had been a Senior Field Agent on another team. Tim would be able to help train the new agent as part of learning his own job. He decided not to look for a probationary agent yet. Before that happened he wanted to create a solid three person team that would be able to help train and support a new agent. He hoped that would prevent the problems he'd had with Tim, David and even Kate. He would be sure that any agent joining his team would understand the chain of command _and_ follow it.

The elevator dinged heralding McGee's arrival. "Morning Tony. Do you need me to do anything today?" Tim greeted as he settled at his desk. He knew this was going to be a difficult day for both of them.

Tony smiled slightly sitting back in his chair to enjoy Tim's reaction. "Morning Tim. The folder on your desk contains the rest of the reports that you'll need to fill out as my Senior Field Agent. I also included the notes I made for myself when I started. Let me know if you have any questions."

Tim blinked a couple of times while he imitated a goldfish.

DiNozzo chuckled quietly. "Flies McGawk."

The younger man closed his mouth with a snap before smiling. "I'll get to work on them right away, Boss." The younger agent paused before saying sincerely, "Thank you, Tony. I'll do my best not to let you down again."

Tony stood up stretched before going to shake his new Senior Field Agent's hand. "I know you will McGee. Congrats. Gibbs said to tell you 'Good job.'"

Tim smiled looking pleased.

The Lead Agent returned to his desk to finish the file he had been reading when McGee had arrived.

He looked up when McGee nervously cleared his throat and pointed to his watch. The older man looked at the time and growled.

David was 30 minutes late. He looked up at the balcony to see Jenny standing at the railing looking from the empty desk to Tony. She tilted her head.

Tony nodded standing up. "Be right back, Tim." The younger agent nodded going back to work.

Jenny waited until the Senior Agent was standing next to her. "How're you doing, Tony?"

He sighed leaning on the railing next to Jenny. "Angry, disappointed, sad and a few emotions I haven't figured out yet. Mostly angry and disappointed. Ziva had potential but she couldn't get over herself to reach it. I'm also ready to move on and find someone who'll actually do the work and have my six."

Jenny nodded. "I have no doubt you'll find an agent to replace Officer David within the group I gave you yesterday. DiNozzo saw a hint of regret in the Director's eyes. "I think I owe you an apology Tony."

She held up her hand to stop his attempt to speak. "I placed Officer David on Gibbs' team without his consent. He did protest her placement but I ignored his objections thinking that he was just angry he didn't get to choose the new agent or that he wasn't ready after losing Agent Todd. As someone who worked with Jethro, I should have known better. Despite his lack of people skills, he does have good instincts when it comes to judging others."

DiNozzo chuckled softly before sobering. "Apology accepted, Jenny. Both Gibbs and I thought she was working out before he retired. Maybe she'll be happier on another team."

"Perhaps. If she can't make the change she'll have to go back to Israel. I've already spoken to Director David and he agrees." Jenny stood tall, "I have to get back to my office. Come directly to my office when she arrives. I don't care if I'm on the phone, you can sit at the conference table until I'm finished, unless it's classified."

"Will do." Tony watched Jenny return to her office before heading back to his own desk. He wasn't looking forward to this but knew it needed to be done. Tony went back to the file he was reading, trying to distract himself from the upcoming meeting.

Ten minutes later the elevator dinged, heralding the arrival of the soon to be former team member, Ziva David.

Ziva said good morning to Tim and Tony as if she wasn't late.

Tony stood up grabbing his suit jacket as soon as David had put her gun away but before she powered up her computer. "Let's go. We have a meeting with Director Shepard and we're already late."

"What meeting?" Ziva asked. "You did not tell us of a meeting yesterday."

Tony DiNozzo went from being just angry to livid in a matter of seconds. "Perhaps if you hadn't _left_ _early_ or been _on time_ this morning, you'd know about it. Let's go." He stormed past a visibly confused Ziva heading for the stairs before he said something he might regret, then again he might not. Inwardly he growled; she really thought she wouldn't face any consequences for her actions.

DiNozzo barely noticed that McGee followed directly in his wake taking the spot just behind and slightly to his right. This was the spot he had once filled with Gibbs. This action allowed him to let go some of the excess anger he had been feeling since David arrived.

Tony paused at Jenny's assistant's desk. "Morning Cynthia. The Director is expecting us."

"Go right in. She just got off the phone."

"Thanks." Tony straightened his shoulders preparing himself for what was to come as he entered Jenny's office with Tim on his six. "She's coming."

Jenny stood up indicating the two chairs to her right at the conference table. Two folders were sitting at Jenny's spot at the table. Before Jenny, Tony or Tim could say anything, Ziva entered.

"You wished to see us Jenny. Yes?" Ziva asked impassively.

"I did. Take a seat." Jenny answered indicating the seat on her left. Once all four were seated, Jenny began. "First, would you care to explain why you're more than 30 minutes late when your team has an active case?"

Ziva David controlled the urge to shift uncomfortably. She did know she was wrong coming in late but didn't think it would matter, after all, it was only Tony. She just looked at Jenny thinking she had nothing to worry about. Jenny Shepard wouldn't want to make waves with her father as it would be politically damaging. This thinking process had prompted a great deal of her actions regarding Tony. She never would have dreamed of doing it with Gibbs, knowing the man didn't care about political posturing nor was he afraid of losing his position at NCIS; he was too valuable to the agency. Tony on the other hand didn't have that kind of clout or usefulness to NCIS or so she believed.

"No answer? At least you didn't lie to me because there is no excuse for being late except an emergency." The Director lined up the two folders in front of her, opening Ziva's before looking at her again. "Earlier this week I had a talk with you about your inappropriate behavior and the two formal reprimands you have received from Agent DiNozzo. I recall telling you that he had every right to have you transferred off his team if you didn't start following NCIS procedures and chain of command. I thought I was very clear that I would support him if he made that decision. I know that Agent DiNozzo told you yesterday morning that one more act of disrespect and you would be kicked off the team.

"It seems that we wasted our breath. You were nothing but insubordinate yesterday. I'm not going to discuss what you did, you already know, rather what you _didn't_ do. The only conclusion I can come to is that you believe you're immune from punishment, reassignment or dismissal. Let me disabuse you of that belief. First you are removed from the MCRT; second you're suspended for two weeks without pay for your actions yesterday. When your suspension is over you will report to FLETC to take their courses on chain of command, filling out paperwork, as well as the courses specified for NCIS agents so you can learn our policies and procedures. Once you have completed your coursework, you will be assigned to our anti-terrorist unit."

"You cannot do this!" Ziva interrupted Jenny as she angrily pointed at Tony. "Not because of him!" She sneered at him, "You are an immature, unprofessional, unqualified and a dress* chaser! I am a better agent than you! I do not know what you said to McGee to get him to think you are a capable leader, but you are not! You would not last a day in Mossad. I do not understand how Gibbs could make you Team Leader!" She turned pointing a finger at the Director, "and you let him stay because of your past relationship with Gibbs."

Jenny arched an eyebrow not showing how angry she was feeling. "As if I could promote an unqualified agent to Team Lead. I may be the Director of NCIS but I answer to the Secretary of the Navy. Do you think that he would just take my word or Gibbs' word that Agent DiNozzo is the right man to become the Team Lead for the MCRT? SecNav wants results; he reviewed his record along with recommendations made by former Director Tom Morrow, myself, and other agencies who've worked with him in the past. SecNav was impressed and approved the permanent promotion of Anthony DiNozzo to Supervisory Special Agent. Besides, I would not risk my position, my career to keep an agent in a position which he wasn't qualified to do! Yes, Gibbs and I were in a relationship, but that doesn't blind me to his faults or his strengths. Jethro is a bastard."

"Second b," Tony quietly quippped.

Jenny smirked. "Very true, Agent DiNozzo. Jethro Gibbs would never keep _any_ agent on his team if he or she wasn't up to his exacting standards. I trusted and still trust Gibbs' judgment about Agent DiNozzo's readiness to lead a team. So I backed his decision for Agent DiNozzo to be his replacement to SecNav with confidence. I really don't have to justify my decision to you; you should understand and follow the chain of command no matter your personal feelings. You should have requested I move you to another team since you have a problem following orders from Agent DiNozzo. Now you face punishment for your lack of professionalism and I want you to see what you missed in your arrogance.

"When I became Director I read each and every agent's file including Agent DiNozzo's. His file is filled with commendations from former Director Tom Morrow; and Agent Gibbs placed several commendations in this _incompetent agent's_ file for outstanding work and bravery. Je…Gibbs is not one to hand out any praise lightly. Anthony DiNozzo was one of the youngest police officers to receive a gold shield. Once he became a detective while serving the Baltimore PD he had one of the highest solve rates over-all. It was one of the reasons Gibbs recruited him.

"I have spoken with other agents who have worked with him and watched him myself over the last months. He has surpassed my expectations. Regardless of my decision to permanently promote DiNozzo, he would have been in charge of the MCRT until I found another Lead Agent to take Agent Gibbs place since DiNozzo was the Senior Field Agent. He has been your superior since before you joined Team Gibbs, Officer David."

McGee was sitting in this meeting feeling shame for how he had initially treated Tony after Gibbs' retirement. Listening to Ziva, he became disgusted with her attitude and couldn't understand how he had allowed his opinion of Tony to be influenced by such a bitter and hateful person. The young man was relieved that he'd ditched the pod person that had taken his place when Gibbs left. He had liked and respected Tony before Pod Agent McGee and found that his respect had grown since he pulled his head out of his ass. He was proud to work with his friend.

Jenny opened Tony's folder, pulling out two pieces of paper before laying them in front of Ziva. "The paper on the left lists the requirements for a Senior Field Agent and the one on the right lists the requirements for Supervisory Agent. We'll skip right to the requirements for Supervisory Agent since this seems to be your biggest problem with DiNozzo being Team Lead.

"The first requirement is a Master's Degree or educational equivalent. Tony has a Master's in criminology which he finished while he was working in Philadelphia. He double majored in Phys. Ed. and Criminology at Ohio State, two very demanding degrees while maintaining a 3.9 GPA for all of his degrees. At Ohio State DiNozzo had to depend on a Sports Scholarship to pay for his education. For his Master's Degree which is for Criminology with an emphasis in forensic sciences, he worked full time while taking classes at night." She turned to Tony. "I believe you're now working on your doctorate in criminology, Tony?"

Tony turned to look at Jenny, nodding as he answered, "I have been. I put it on hold when Gibbs left for Mexico. I needed the time to settle in as lead agent. I plan on continuing when the next semester starts."

Jenny smiled at Tony before frowning at David. "A Senior Field Agent should have a Master's Degree; we've already covered that issue. Perhaps you should have actually _read_ the requirements for becoming a Senior Field Agent before you decided that you could ignore the chain of command. Did you think that you would become a Senior Field Agent, _Officer_ David? Or maybe you thought you'd bypass that position to become the Lead Agent? You must _be_ an NCIS agent to attain _either_ position, something you are not, nor will you ever be after refusing to follow the chain of command."

"Here's a bit of additional information for you. A Senior Field Agent must have _at least_ four years of experience as an agent, experience in other law enforcement counts toward this requirement as long as he's been an agent for two years. Tony was a beat cop for two years and a detective for four years before joining NCIS. He worked here a little under two years when he was promoted. The two year rule was overlooked since his performance was outstanding. Do you have a Master's Degree, Officer David? What degrees do you have? Next time have all of your facts before thinking that you are superior to someone else." Jenny sat back studying Ziva, noting the disbelief on the young woman's face.

Jenny sat forward again; she wasn't done yet. "It is my understanding that you think Gibbs was not in his right mind when he handed the reins of the MCRT to DiNozzo. Let me share a little tidbit with you, Officer David. Gibbs wanted to be the one to choose and train his eventual replacement for when he retired; just as Mike Franks did with him. He told me that he knew DiNozzo was the one for the job after they worked a joint case together in Baltimore. According to Gibbs' evaluations of Agent DiNozzo, he has never regretted his decision to recruit DiNozzo. Once he learns of what you have done, he may regret not fighting your placement harder, Officer David. I regret placing you on this team since you seem to think that you are better than our agents."

Ziva was mildly shocked that Tony DiNozzo had paid his own way through college; she had not uncovered that when she had created his portfolio. She had known he had the mentioned degrees, finding that particular information out when she did the dossiers for Ari. After working at NCIS for a month she decided that DiNozzo Senior had paid his son's way through school and probably paid for his good grades as well. Despite what Jenny said, Ziva still didn't think that a frat boy should have been made the lead agent. He was not professional. She ignored the little voice that tried to remind her that Gibbs had chosen Tony to be his Second in Command and the Marine did not suffer fools.

Before Jenny could continue, Ziva spoke. "All of this information does not matter. You will not remove me because you do not want to cause trouble with my father."

Jenny smiled dangerously. "Funny you should mention your father. I spoke to Director David last night about the situation and your attitude. He thought it might be a good idea to have you return to Mossad for a refresher in the chain of command and following orders _before_ you go to FLETC. I guess I neglected to say that if you don't take the transfer, you will be going back to Israel."

Ziva swallowed nervously. She had not anticipated her father standing behind NCIS and not her. She did not want to return to Israel so she had no choice but to put up with her "punishment". As soon as Gibbs returned she was confident that he would straighten everything out and she would be back on the MCRT and DiNozzo would be gone.

DiNozzo was impressed with the cold look Jenny gave David. "This meeting is over. A guard is waiting for you. You will clean out your desk; turn in your badge, gun and security badge. The guard will then escort you from the building."

Tony held up his hand when he noticed Ziva open her mouth. He was done, he didn't want to hear what she had to say, he'd heard enough since Gibbs left and her words to Jenny pushed him past his normally high tolerance of what he was willing to take from anybody. "Don't, just don't. I really don't care about what you think anymore. I just can't understand your attitude or your thought process. Let's forget about my degrees for a minute. You worked for Gibbs. He's not going to put up with _anyone_ who can't do the job. He's a no-nonsense Marine. For me to stay on his team for five years means that I have always met his standards. If I didn't, Gibbs would never have promoted me to Senior Field Agent."

"He could have chosen from several other agents who wanted the position and were already Senior Field Agents at that time, but he chose me. That means he wasn't putting up with me until someone better joined the team. You _do_ know there _are_ other Senior Field and Supervisory Agents available that would love a chance to lead the MCRT, don't you? Maybe you're too self absorbed to realize that little fact. Gibbs could have chosen anyone when he retired. But Gibbs didn't choose any of them, HE CHOSE ME!"

"But all he said was 'You'll do.'" Ziva muttered.

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "I guess both Gibbs and I were wrong about you David, you really aren't a great investigator, you're not even a good one. Gibbs is a man of few words and doesn't hand out praise easily. "You'll do" is high praise from a man like him. It let me know that he remembered enough to know that I can do the job." Tony leaned forward glaring at Ziva. "I've been in regular contact with Gibbs. I told him about how you've been behaving since he left. He asked me to pass on a message. He'd kick your ass back to Israel for what you did to me."

Ziva glared at Tony. It was obvious she did not believe him. "You are lying. Gibbs would not fire me. I am a good agent and you are a poor leader."

Tony shrugged as he sat back in his chair. "Frankly Ziva, I don't give a damn if you believe me or not. You seem to be missing the point; you're off the MCRT and I'm still here. If Gibbs comes back to NCIS, he won't request you back for his new team. Let me repeat, he picked _me_ to be his Senior Field Agent and as his replacement when he retired.

"I hope you enjoy your time at NCIS, you'll probably be shunned by most if not all of the people here in the DC office. Unlike you, they know what is required to be a Senior Field Agent and a Supervisory Agent. They also recognize that my immature frat boy image is just that, an image that I have perfected. It disarms witnesses and criminals alike. Many have known me since I started; they like and respect me for my skills and being able to work with Gibbs. I can tell you honestly that Gibbs scared off or outright got rid of five agents before we met Kate. You will be a pariah."

Tony stood up. "Director, I really don't have anything else to say. I have two agent files to look over again as a replacement."

Jenny smiled at him. "Of course. Say hi to Jethro for me."

"I'll do that. Thank you." Tony smiled at her before leaving the office.

Tim stood up saying, "I warned you Ziva. Tony will tolerate a lot, but you've pushed him too far. Good-bye Ziva."

Disappointed, Jenny looked at Ziva. "I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you would do well here at NCIS after working with you in Europe. We all make mistakes. I didn't want to say this in front of Agent DiNozzo but I wanted to send you back to Israel." She noted the other woman's shocked look. "Don't act so surprised. You have behaved abominably towards your Senior Field Agent _before_ his promotion."

"The only reason you still have the liaison position is because Agent DiNozzo feels he should have spoken sooner, by not doing so he allowed your deplorable behavior to escalate. He believes you have knowledge and abilities that can benefit NCIS if you and I quote, "Get your head out of your ass." This will be your only chance to realize your mistakes and learn from them. If this agency has any further problems with you, I won't hesitate to send you back to Israel. I hope I have made myself clear?"

Ziva answered. "I understand." She really didn't. Nothing that had been said in this meeting had really impressed her. The only thing that had bothered her was that her own father was taking DiNozzo's side and not hers. She would have to talk to him personally and tell him what had really happened.

"Good. You're dismissed." Jenny began putting the folders back together seemingly ignoring Ziva. The Mossad officer could tell that Jenny was actually watching her carefully.

Tony was nowhere in sight when Ziva arrived in the bullpen and cleaned out her desk. A security guard was waiting for her. He escorted her out of the building without uttering a word.

**TBC **

* Idiom mistake is intentional. At this point no one wants to correct Ziva.


	4. Talks with Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters portrayed on television. The story is mine.

**A/N:** Betaed by the fantastic NCISmom.

**A/N:** There are 7 chapters to this story. I posted the wrong chapter 3. Thank you NCIS-fan10802 for making me aware of the mistake. Sorry about the confusion folks.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has read this story and a special thank you to those who've left reviews. I think I answered all of them, but I don't know for sure since I'm not receiving any emails from FFnet. So if I missed anyone _thank you!_

**Talks With Friends**

Tony strode into autopsy looking for Ducky and Jimmy who he found in deep discussion as they were looked at an open file. He figured it was for his former case that now belonged to Balboa. No matter, that wasn't why he'd come to see the two men before him.

The ME's head turned as the younger man approached them. "Anthony, what can I do for you? I understand that this poor fellow is no longer your case. Has that changed my boy?"

Tony sighed. "No. Something important has come up. Do the two of you have time to come with me to Abby's lab? I need to tell all of you something and I only want to do it once."

DiNozzo didn't miss the concerned look Ducky and Jimmy shared before the older man answered for both men. "We can finish going over this information later, Anthony. Mr. Palmer and I just need a moment to wash our hands and we shall come with you."

The three men entered Abby's lab a few moments later. Tony moved to Abby's stereo, turning it off.

Abby whirled around, her irritation turning into coldness when she recognized her guests. "Hey! Oh, it's you Tony. You don't have a case right now, so why are you here?" Her tone changed when Ducky and Palmer entered the lab. "Something's wrong, what is it? Is it Gibbs? He's okay right? He's coming back isn't he? Did someone get…?"

"ABBY!" Tony growled, prompting Abby to close her mouth quickly. "Gibbs is fine. As far as I know he's not coming back unless it's to visit. This has to do with David."

Abby started in again. "Is she okay? Was she injured? What happened? Why are you calling her David? Her name…"

Ducky interrupted this time. "Abigail, you will not get any answers if you do not give Anthony a chance to talk. What is the problem with Ziva, my boy?"

DiNozzo noticed how Abby looked at Ducky strangely. It wasn't often that the man raised his voice.

Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Ziva David is no longer part of MCRT."

He thought briefly that the scientist looked like a goldfish, her eyes were wide and her mouth was opening and closing. "WHAT!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "How could you do that Tony! You don't have the right to break up Gibbs' team! Wait, I get it. He's gone so you can do whatever you want, right? Maybe you're jealous because Ziva has all those ninja skills that you don't. Now you've gone on some kind of power trip. Gibbs will be back and expect his team to be waiting for him!"

Ducky's strident and unusually harsh tone caused Tony and Jimmy to jump and shocked Abby into silence. "Abigail Sciuto! How can you say such things about Anthony without even knowing _why_ Officer David has been removed from his team? Make no mistake Abigail; it is now Anthony's team. Jethro retired and left his team to Anthony."

It didn't take long for Abby to find her voice. "But Gibbs will be back! And Gibbs created the team; it's _his_ team, not Tony's. When he returns he'll expect his team to be the same. Now everything's ruined and Gibbs won't want to come back and it's ALL Tony's fault."

DiNozzo couldn't help but flinch at Abby's words; it was an action that didn't go unnoticed by the ME. Tony was taken back as the ME retorted scathingly in Scottish slang, "*Haud yer wheesht! Yer bum's oot the windae!"

The Scott visibly reigned himself in so he could continue mostly in English. "You should be ashamed of your behavior! This young man was hand-picked by Jethro to be his Senior Field Agent and eventual replacement. *Mo caraid had despaired of finding someone who he could train to take his place as team lead just as Mike Franks did with him. As soon as the case in Baltimore was finished, our young friend here was offered a place on the MCRT by Gibbs personally. Nonetheless, ignorance of the motives behind Anthony's recruitment _does not_ excuse your appalling behavior young lady. Jethro cares too much about Anthony to take away a well deserved promotion."

"Why do things have to change? Things were good before Gibbs left. Now everything's wrong," Abby's whined.

Tony spoke up wanting to force Abby to see the truth and not a fantasy. "I can guarantee that if David stayed on MY team, things wouldn't stay the same even if Gibbs planned to return. Ducky, Jimmy, Tim or I would more than likely be hurt or killed before he came back." Abby's expression was a mixture of shock and incomprehension as he continued to elaborate.

"Yesterday, Officer David thought it was perfectly okay to stay in the NCIS truck leaving me and Tim to process a crime scene alone. A Marine had been brutally murdered and the killer could've been nearby and killed us before Mizz Mossad could react. We were very lucky nothing happened. We were able to get the work done fairly quickly because Jimmy was kind enough to help by taking photos so McGee and I could concentrate on evidence gathering and getting witness statements. He did a good job too."

Jimmy blushed at the compliment. "I just wanted to help."

Ducky praised his assistant, "And you did an admiral job, Mr. Palmer." The ME turned his focus back to the forensic scientist. "You should realize that Officer David displayed a level of insubordination that should see her fired. If she was still in Israel and shirked her duty, she would be facing charges of dereliction of duty and most likely jail time. Jethro would not hesitate to fire her. I can only speculate that she is still here because Anthony is much more forgiving than many especially our mutual friend."

Abby blinked at Ducky clearly still in shock. "No, no, Gibbs wouldn't need to fire her because she'd follow his orders. Tony is just a bad leader."

Out of the corner of his eye Tony noticed Jimmy scowling before the normally quiet and shy man spoke with passion. "How can you say that about Tony, Abby? Agent Gibbs respects Tony or he wouldn't have been his Senior Field Agent and Second in Command for so long. Doesn't Gibbs' opinion mean anything to you? I heard no one lasts on the MCRT if they can't pass muster. What about the chain of command Abby? It shouldn't matter what personal feelings Officer David has about Tony, he's the Team Lead. The Team Leader should be obeyed. If she didn't like it, she should have requested a transfer."

"Quite right Mr. Palmer," Ducky conceded. "Jethro would never allow anyone to stay on his team who was unable to perform to his exacting standards. Do you not recall the numerous agents that have come and gone from team Gibbs before _and_ after Anthony joined NCIS? His choice of Senior Field Agent was an excellent one; Anthony has been a very good leader despite what Officer David may think. Mr. Palmer had a very good point about the chain of command here at NCIS."

"Despite what Ziva may believe Anthony is her superior, always has been and therefore should be obeyed regardless of personal feelings. If she has a problem with her Team Leader she should have requested a transfer. Instead Officer David chose to act in a most unprofessional manner. Her behavior has been completely unacceptable and there is no reason that anyone should have to put up with it. Have you not seen or heard the arguments or the terrible things that Officer David has said to this young or about him behind his back?" The ME waved a hand in DiNozzo's direction.

Tony snorted, looking at Ducky as he spoke. "Doubt it. David didn't argue much in front of Abby. Not sure why she kept her peace here because she certainly didn't hesitate in the bullpen or at a crime scene. It probably wouldn't matter if the woman had shown her true colors in front of our resident forensic scientist. Abby's too absorbed in her own little pity party because Gibbs left us, I mean left _her_. He left her, nobody else's feelings matter. Her only comment to me has been I'm 'Not Gibbs'. Maybe the two of them are working together to get me to quit."

Tony ignored the look of hurt that flashed across her face. She'd done far worse to him and he wasn't in the mood to be so forgiving. He continued, "Ducky did you know that I had to complete David's reports because she refused to do them? That lasted a couple of weeks, after that I let the reports go to Director Shepard with a note stating I'm no longer going to do someone else's job for them. Officer David will have to explain her actions to the Director once she's completed her two week suspension. What happened yesterday was much more serious than incomplete paperwork."

Jimmy spoke up when Tony paused. "I really don't understand how she could act that way. I thought she was your friend."

Tony scoffed. "As the saying goes, with friends like that, who needs enemies? I'm not her boss so she doesn't have to do what I say. Nothing new really, she never showed me respect when I was just the Senior Field Agent. It just got worse after I was promoted. David thinks that Gibbs still had a few loose screws when he handed me the team." The lead agent reached out and grabbed one of the pictures Abby had of her Silver Fox hanging on her computer desk. "I guess Miss Sciuto agrees with her. She put a tag on my jacket that said 'Training'. I don't know what gave her the right to decide if I was still in training or not." Tony turned glaring at Abby. "I'm not a Probationary Agent any more: I was only one for six months. How long have I worked here Sciuto?"

Abby looked down, refusing to look Tony in the eye and remaining silent.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Tony demanded.

Abby let the tears fall as she avoided answering him.

Too angry to be swayed by her tears he continued, "The tears won't work this time. I'm way past the point where your tears garner any sympathy from me. I've been here five years. I was a cop for six years. I'm not a rookie when it comes to law enforcement or investigations, yet you decided I was still in need of _training_."

"It wasn't about my experience was it? It was another way to remind me that I'm not Gibbs. Right? Never claimed to be him. Use his methods until I found my own way, absolutely. Getting back to David, how would you feel if one of us got hurt because of her refusal to follow orders? I just can't trust her anymore. I won't work with people I can't trust; it's a one way ticket to lying on Ducky's table. If you don't like my decision Miss Sciuto, maybe you should accept one of those offers you get every year and leave NCIS."

Tony turned to leave the lab, pausing as he reached the door. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "By the way, I talked to Gibbs and he agrees with my decision to remove her from _my_ team. His exact words were "I'd kick her ass back to Israel for doing that to you, DiNozzo". I'm a little more forgiving than Gibbs; she's being reassigned to a job that will suit her talents better instead of being fired. Things change, life goes on. Deal with it or leave." Tony dropped Gibbs picture in the trash as he left Abby's lab.

Jimmy stared at Abby with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance, "How selfish can you be Abby? You hurt a great guy just so your little world doesn't get messed up. I think you just messed it up all by yourself. Do you really think that Tony will consider you a friend now? I know I can't be friends with you; you might turn on me the day Dr. Mallard retires and leaves me in charge."

"Gibbs may have a soft spot for you but Tony DiNozzo's special to him too; even I can see it and I don't interact with them as much as you do. Officer David has been horrible and her disrespect could get Tim or Tony killed. You should consider his suggestion to leave NCIS." Jimmy turned to Dr. Mallard as he continued. "I'm going to find Tony and tell him that I'm behind him all the way before getting back to work. I won't be long Dr. Mallard." Jimmy left Abby's lab to find Tony.

Ducky answered as his assistant was leaving, "Certainly Mr. Palmer, I will be along shortly myself." Ducky refocused on a downcast Abby. "I am afraid that Anthony was correct. You have been so absorbed in your own feelings forgetting that others miss Jethro as well. Did you forget that our young friend found a reliable mentor and father figure and that he might feel abandoned by Jethro's leaving?"

More tears streamed down Abby's face as Ducky continued trying to drive his point home. Even if it was too late to repair the relationship between the two young people, he needed to make this young woman understand what she had done. "I have to agree with Mr. Palmer's assessment about your friendship with Anthony. Even as forgiving as he can be, your friendship is over. Well my dear, I believe you have some thinking to do. Dare I say some growing up to do as well?"

In the reflection of the glass door before it swished open, he saw Abby collapse onto her stool as she continued to cry. The ME felt some sympathy for the young woman, but she needed to grow up and recognize things change and that she needed to accept it.

**TBC**

***Haud yer wheesht:** hold your tongue, be quiet**  
*Yer bum's oot the windae:** You're talking rubbish!  
***Mo auld caraid:** my old friend


	5. Time with Gibbs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters portrayed on television. The story is mine.

**A/N:** Betaed by the fantastic NCISmom.

**Time with Gibbs**

It only took a couple of days to choose a new team member. Tony used the extra days to get his paperwork caught up before leaving. He wanted to start fresh when he returned to NCIS. The lead agent looked at his return as a new start at NCIS even if Tim had already been on his team. Actually, it was a new start for both of them.

Tony put his sunglasses on as he stepped onto the tarmac at the closest airport to Mike Frank's place. It was small, and catered mostly to small puddle-jumpers and military transport. He chose the puddle-jumper; the young man traveled by military plane enough for his job. He looked for a familiar head of silver hair, spotting Gibbs near the exit just as the older man appeared to see him. DiNozzo waved as the two men started towards each other. Tony smiled as he reached his friend giving him a firm handshake. "Good to see you, Boss."

Gibbs shook his friend's hand and gave him an affectionate pat on his cheek reminiscent of the day he offered the younger man a job. "Glad you could make it Tony. Let's get your luggage and get outta here."

Smiling the two men headed for the luggage carts. The younger man practically bounced as they walked. He felt better already. Getting away from DC had been a good decision. The luggage was unloaded and waiting for the passengers already. Tony grabbed his two bags, relinquishing one of them to Gibbs.

"Car's this way. Do you want to eat before we head to Franks' place?"

"Need to eat. I ate before catching this plane, but that was two hours ago." Tony answered.

Gibbs snorted and commented with a teasing tone, "DiNozzo, you're still hungry after eating a large pizza by yourself."

Tony placed his hand on his heart feigning hurt, ruining the affect by smiling as he said, "Gibbs, you wound me. I can only eat three fourths of one. I have to save room for dessert!" His smile widened as the older man rolled his eyes.

The two men climbed into the car heading to a small cantina Franks frequented.

The next day, Gibbs was thinking about everything that had happened in the last month or so when his thoughts were interrupted by their main focus. Tony sat in the other chair that Gibbs had made for Mike. Looking the younger man over carefully, he noted the relaxed set of his shoulders and that DiNozzo's smile was much more genuine than had been seen in some time.

"Morning Gibbs. Do you have any drinkable coffee around here or does Franks like Marine grade coffee?" Jethro glowered at Tony, who only laughed.

The Marine gave up knowing his friend wasn't fooled and pointed towards the kitchen area. The older man was glad to see his younger friend and to hear him laugh with genuine amusement. He just wished it hadn't been because of David and her actions.

Tony returned shortly with his coffee and the breakfast that had been kept warm for him. "Thanks Boss. Food looks good."

"You're welcome, Tony. You sleep okay?"

Tony finished chewing and swallowed before answering, "Yeah, you know I can sleep anywhere. It was also nice not to be thinking about being called to a crime scene in the middle of the night. This is great. What is it?" he asked before popping more in his mouth.

"Something Shannon used to make when I returned from duty." Gibbs' face softened with slight smile thinking about his late wife which always made him think of Kelly.

Tony's eyes were wide as he spoke quietly, "Thank you Boss. I wish I could've met them. They must have been awesome for you to still love them like you do." The younger man ducked his head, his cheeks pinking slightly.

Gibbs looked away to get his emotions under control. While waiting for the younger man to get up this morning, he had thought about his decision a couple of weeks ago to try and let Tony know his place in his life and his heart. This attempt to change how he dealt with DiNozzo was a result of learning about the difficult time the new Lead Agent was having. It made the retired agent reflect on how he'd treated the young man and how his actions or lack of would have been viewed by McGee and David.

He realized that his actions did not reflect his belief that Anthony DiNozzo was one of the finest agents he'd ever worked with at NCIS. The two junior agents were not completely ignorant; they just didn't look beyond the mask Tony wore to see the great agent underneath. Gibbs knew that his inability to say _or_ show how he really felt about DiNozzo contributed to the lack of respect shown to the younger man.

It was still difficult for him to let anyone see past his gruff exterior to see a man who cared deeply about those he loved. The loss of his girls hurt so badly that he was afraid to truly let anyone else into his heart. He thought he had when he married his ex-wives but the past weeks here in Mexico showed him that he had been trying to replace the irreplaceable in order to make the pain go away.

There was nothing that could heal his broken and scarred heart, or so he thought, until a young Baltimore detective tackled him during an undercover operation. That young man found a way to get past the walls Gibbs had around his heart to become his son in all but blood.

Gibbs cleared his throat before answering. "Shannon would've loved you. Kelly would've wanted her big brother Tony to play with her all the time. I'd expect you to protect her, like you do now by treating her memory as a treasure."

Gibbs watched as Tony swallowed hard and looked him, eyes shining with so many emotions the Marine couldn't name them all. "I always wanted a sister to love and protect. I would've loved to play with Kelly as long as she didn't try and dress me in pink. Not my color."

Jethro Gibbs smirked, "Kelly would've had you wrapped around her little finger. You would've worn a pink tutu if she asked."

Tony chuckled. "You're probably right, Boss."

The look of affection in the green eyes touched the heart of the father, which Gibbs believed had died with Kelly; however, it had started to come back to life when Anthony DiNozzo entered his life. The honest affection from his protégé made him glad that he'd started being more open with him.

He knew the younger man's childhood was filled with neglect, bordering on abuse. Tony needed a steady father/mentor figure in his life. Gibbs found himself reveling in the role he'd relished with Kelly and knew his beautiful daughter wouldn't mind sharing him with a big brother. He was particularly glad that DiNozzo had not only supported his retirement, but found a way for them to stay in touch while he healed.

Gibbs sobered. He needed to know what happened at NCIS since he'd left Tony in charge. Although he had been kept up to date on what was happening within the MCRT, he knew his protégé hadn't told him everything. "Tell me what happened with McGee and David, Tony. No deflecting or leaving stuff out."

Tony sadly sighed, "Okay Boss, but we both need more coffee before I tell you everything. By the time I'm done we may need something stronger." Both men grimaced at the thought of the coming talk being that bad.

Once the two men had a new cup of coffee they sat facing the beach and Tony began his story. Several hours later, more coffee, and a break for lunch, Tony finished telling Gibbs everything and finally grew silent.

The two men sat in comfortable silence absorbed in their own thoughts over what had happened since the explosion that had robbed Gibbs of many of his memories.

Gibbs was so very angry at the way his former team had treated Tony. He was disappointed in and angry with Abby in particular. He knew she had some issues with change, but to treat Tony the way she had was inexcusable. He was glad that McGee had pulled his head out of his ass. He'd always known that the young man had potential beyond being a genius with computers.

Jenny had done a good job watching Tony's six. Not a big surprise to the retired agent. He'd trained her so she would know better than some what he expected of the agents that worked for him. If Tony wasn't up to snuff, Gibbs would've had him transferred, despite any paternal feelings involved. He didn't put up with incompetence-period. There hadn't been a need to even consider getting rid of DiNozzo. The younger man had lived up to and even surpassed the potential the Marine had seen in the young cop he'd worked with in Baltimore.

"You're one of the best agents I've ever worked with; I don't understand how David didn't see that herself. I've had agents from other teams who've only worked with you once or twice tell me what a great agent you are." Gibbs snorted, "I've chased away more than one Team Lead who wanted to snatch you away from me."

Tony shrugged. "I don't think she wanted to see what I'm really made of; she only saw the frat boy I play. Kate didn't either really, but I never had a doubt that _she_ always had my six. It's easier to feel superior to me if I was just a Phys. Ed. Major who became a cop turned NCIS Agent. As for Mizz Mossad trained assassin, she thinks she's better than everyone except maybe you. So she had no need of me or my "leadership"."

He paused looking out on the ocean in a thoughtful manner before continuing, "Abby's attitude hurts the most. She knows about my background and education, she knows how hard I work and how much I contribute to solving our cases. She's also aware that you're not only just my boss and mentor; you're the father I wish I'd had growing up. None of that matters to Abby. Only Abby's feelings have any meaning to her. She convinced herself that when you return, _not if_, you'll want everything to be the way it was before you left just because that's what she wants to happen. In her mind you'd ride back to NCIS on your white horse and make everything "right" again.

"Even when David's abhorrent behavior was pointed out to her, she remained in denial because you'd want your team to be the same no matter what David did or didn't do to me. Anything can be overlooked as long as her little world gets back to being _right_."

Gibbs nodded. "I find it hard to believe that such a smart girl could think things would stay the same forever. What did she think would happen when I was at mandatory retirement age? Ducky's right, I picked you to be my replacement. I have _never_ regretted choosing you. My leaving after being injured and losing my memories only hastened your promotion to Team Lead of the MCRT.

"Even if I didn't hand the team over to you Jenny would've, she was aware that you were my chosen replacement and we'd had more than one discussion about you and your potential. David's worked with you long enough to see past your act, she's Mossad, she should know better than to take someone at face value."

Gibbs stood up and began to pace. The more he thought about Tony's revelations, the angrier he got, especially when he thought of what Ziva David's attitude could have cost him. As he paced he began to curse. He knew a lot of curses from the Marines and used all of them; he then began cursing in Russian. If he'd looked he would've seen the mixture of shock and awe on his guest's face.

The irate man stopped when a hand holding a jar appeared in front of him. The younger man held it closer and said, "Thought you might want something stronger than coffee Boss." He noticed a similar jar in Tony's hand.

Smelling the bourbon, he grabbed the glass being held out for him. "Thanks DiNozzo."

The Italian raised his jar clinking it with his, "I learned a few new curses today. I thought I'd heard them all between being a cop and an agent."

Gibbs laughed. He'd missed his friend and his quirky sense of humor. "To family."

"Family."

They shared a drink before putting something together for supper.

Tony stayed with Gibbs for two weeks. The two men talked about their pasts, something that was still difficult for both men but very beneficial to their relationship. It only served to strengthen the bond that had always existed between the two men. Each man felt privileged to be trusted with such personal information.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCIS

A few days before Tony was to leave Gibbs dropped a bit of a bomb shell when he asked, "Why don't you move into my house Tony? It's sitting empty, doesn't make sense for you to pay rent when you can live there. You'd be doing me a favor by taking care of the place. Should've offered before I left, but I guess I wasn't ready yet."

"But Boss, you'll be back when you're ready. Shannon and Kelly…your memories are there. I don't want to intrude on them."

Gibbs appreciated the sentiment even as he held up a hand, "I've been hiding from the memories to avoid the pain. Talking about them has allowed the memories to become clearer and they don't hurt like they once did thanks to you. There's no way I want it going to one of the exes; rather see it sold. I want the house to stay in my family."

Tony stared open mouthed before visibly pulling himself together. "I ah don't know what to say, Boss."

Gibbs smiled softly. "Just say yes, Tony."

"Okay Boss. I can integrate my stuff with yours mostly; there may be some things that will have to go from both of us. We can make a list of the things we want to keep and what can go," Tony prevaricated.

Gibbs' smile grew. He'd made the right decision in asking Tony to move into his house. His house would become a home again. It would mean having a large screen TV and lots of DVDs but it would be worth it. They were part of his younger friend just as his boat and coffee were a part of him.

The two men discussed the move on and off until it was time for Tony to return to DC.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I don't know where Franks lives in Mexico. If you know let me know and I will update my information if it doesn't interfere with the story.


	6. Taking Care of Business

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters portrayed on television. The story is mine.

**A/N:** Betaed by the fantastic NCISmom.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I hope I responded to all of them now that I'm getting email from this site again. If not, consider yourself thanked. I do have a couple of responses to guest reviews so please bear with me.

**Guest:** Okay, I've received a couple of guest reviews about Ducky using "Gaelic" and not Scottish. Gaelic _is_ the native/original language of the Scots. It's the native language of all Celts which include Scots, Irish, and Welsh. Different accents, and some different words but still Gaelic. I am three quarters Scottish and one quarter Irish. As for the words being "English", it's called slang. I have several friends who are of French Canadian descent and much of their French is speckled with English. This is how languages evolve and change. Okay, done with that little rant.

**Guest:** Second little rant. As the summary for this story says, this is AU folks with some OOC. That means it will veer from cannon! So please don't bother telling me that this or that didn't happen or wouldn't happen on the show. I _know_ that, I wrote it that way on purpose! That is why the story is _AU_!

Got that off my chest, now for the next chapter.

**Taking Care of Business**

Tony returned to NCIS feeling better than he had in several years. Getting away and spending time with Gibbs had done wonders for him; he felt more relaxed and confident than he had since he joined NCIS. The two men had talked more in two weeks than they had in five years; it had been a long time since their conversations weren't consumed by work related topics. Hesitantly at first, the young man talked about how he'd been hurt by his mentor's inability to give praise for a job well done. Tony related how he believed that Gibbs' reticence in sharing his pride and belief in him contributed to his problems with Ziva.

The older man agreed and related the thoughts and realizations he'd come to since Tony first told him about the problems he had with McGee and David. The young man almost fainted when Leroy Jethro Gibbs apologized for breaking one of his own rules and assuming that everyone else could see what he saw-an outstanding agent and a good man.

The young man relished the memory of his mentor's exact words.

_**Flashback:**_

"Anthony DiNozzo, you are the best agent I've ever worked with I've never worried about going into dangerous situations as long as you were on my six. But I failed to have your six."

He'd held up his hand forestalling any interruption as he continued, "I took you and your skills for granted instead of appreciating them as I should, openly and often. This led to McGee and David thinking that you didn't measure up and that they are the better agents. Nothing could be further from the truth. You became more to me than my Senior Field Agent, you became my son. Your father is an idiot for not appreciating what he has, a young man who I'd be honored to call my son."

Tony's eyes watered and he took a deep shuddering breath before he could answer. "Wish you had been, Boss." He cleared his throat, "You're the father I wish I'd had growing up. At least I have you now."

The two men smiled at each other before standing and sharing a firm hug.

_**End Flashback:**_

Tony's thoughts returned to the present when the elevator doors opened to reveal the bullpen. His last thought before stepping off the elevator was that he needed to take a real vacation, not to include leave for an injury, once a year. Maybe he and Gibbs could go sailing together for his next vacation.

Tony strode into the bullpen going to his desk to drop off his weapon and pack before meeting with Jenny. He'd given his choice for an agent to replace David before leaving for Mexico. Jenny had said that Agent Hawkins would take three weeks before reporting to D.C.; she needed to finish up an open case and make arrangements to move. That delay had made things easier for Tony and Tim, giving them time to go on vacation and Agent Hawkins wouldn't be sitting around waiting for her new team to come back from vacation either.

Tony cheerfully greeted Cynthia. "Good morning, Cynthia. Is Director Shepard busy?"

Cynthia smiled at Tony. "Go right in Tony; she's expecting you."

Feeling mischievous, Tony executed a flamboyant bow. "Why thank you, my lady."

Cynthia laughed as she shooed him away, "Get going, you scallywag. Some of us have to work."

Tony chuckled as he opened Jenny's door.

Jenny looked up hearing Tony's laughter, she teased. "Are you flirting with my assistant again, Agent DiNozzo?"

At first his flirting with Cynthia had bothered the Director until she got to know him better. He truly liked and respected women, but wore a mask of the eternal frat boy. She didn't know all of his reasons for this but learned that the mask hid someone who was a fantastic agent and a good man-a man who struggled with insecurities he didn't want the world to see or know about.

Jenny spoke with her assistant about the flirting and learned that it was all in good fun. Cynthia had seen the good person that was Anthony DiNozzo within his first few months at NCIS. Her assistant enjoyed the flirting since it was both light hearted and complimentary. Once Jenny was sure that Tony wasn't harassing any of the other female agents and did take "no" or "please stop" with grace, she was able to accept his flirting in the manner he meant it.

"What can I say? She's a beautiful woman." Tony playfully retorted.

The Director laughed quietly as she waved Tony into the chair in front of her desk. "So how was your trip to Mexico? How is Jethro doing?" She inquired with genuine interest.

"It was great. Sun, sea and beautiful women, what else could it be?"

She rolled her eyes at him. He winked at her before continuing on a more serious vein. "It was a very relaxing two weeks. Gibbs and I talked and worked out some of our issues. He's doing better; he's recovered more of his memories. He came back with me; he might stay, and he might not. He's thinking about returning to NCIS at some point, but not as a full time agent again. We talked about him working as a consultant or perhaps a trainer at FLETC. He just may decide to stay retired." Tony shrugged knowing he would support Gibbs whatever he decided to do.

Jenny smiled genuinely, "I'm glad to hear he's doing better. I hope he does return even if it's just as a consultant. Jethro has a lot of experience that can only benefit NCIS." She sobered before continuing, "I'm afraid that Agent Hawkins has been delayed another week. A high profile case was assigned to her team before the transfer paperwork was processed and her team leader has been lax in looking for a replacement. A replacement has finally been picked but because the case took up all of her time she hasn't had time to arrange her move. You can bring on a TAD or you and McGee can work with another team until she arrives."

DiNozzo nodded with a resigned look, "I'm sorry that I can't start in the field this week with a new team. I don't have Gibbs' experience to run a two-man team yet. I'll take a TAD so that we can get out in the field sooner. McGee and I have worked together long enough to handle a temporary team member."

The Director smiled, "Thank you for your patience."

"No problem. I'd better get to work. I'm sure the paperwork bunnies have been very active while I was away."

Smiling she responded, "I don't think they ever stop."

She received a DiNozzo smile as he stood. "Nope, they never stop. They didn't when I was a cop; don't know why I thought it would be different working for a _Federal_ agency."

Jenny laughed harder as Tony left the office. She picked up the phone to call McGee to have him report to Tony. Her second call was for the names and files of agents who would be a good TAD.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCIS

Several hours later McGee and DiNozzo were working quietly on paperwork after sharing the highlights of their respective vacations. Tony worked on his own paperwork before reviewing the Senior Field Agent paperwork the younger man had completed. He stood up grabbing an envelope and a couple of forms heading for Tim's desk.

Tim looked up as Tony approached his desk. "What's up, Boss?"

The Lead Agent handed the two forms to his new Senior Field Agent, "You missed these forms, Tim. It should only take you a few minutes to complete them. The rest were fine."

Tim took the forms and looked at them, frowning slightly. "Oh, sorry Boss. I'll get them done right away."

The senior agent smiled, "Don't apologize…"

McGee grinned, finishing the sentence, "It's a sign of weakness."

"And totally unnecessary in this case. You don't want to know how many times I had to either redo reports or do ones I'd missed when I first became Gibbs' Senior Field Agent." The younger man shuddered at the thought of Gibbs being the one to tell him he missed something. DiNozzo smirked before sighing, "I'm going to see Abby."

A hint of sadness danced in McGee's eyes. "I've tried talking with Abby but she still doesn't want hear anything that contradicts her belief that you ruined _everything_. I…I need to say that I'm sorry about how I acted before and after Gibbs left. You didn't deserve any of it. You're a great agent and a good leader."

Tony clapped him on the shoulder smiling, "Thanks, Probie. You've made up for it since our talk. So apology accepted." His smile dropped as he stepped away from the young man. "I'll see you later. I'll bring coffee."

"Good luck, Tony."

Tony strolled into Abby's lab, grabbed the remote and turned off her music.

"Hey!" Abby exclaimed, turning around scowling. Her frown deepened as she saw the intruder, "Oh, you're back. What do you want, DiNozzo? Haven't you done enough damage?"

He flinched inwardly but managed to keep his face neutral by sheer force of will. "I have something to say and something for you to read. First, I'm disappointed in you, Abby."

The Goth interrupted, outraged at his comment. "Disappointed in me? I'm not the one who broke up Gibbs' team. You are! He's going to make you leave NCIS when he comes back for his team and it no longer exists thanks to you!"

An angry Anthony DiNozzo slammed his hand down on her desk making her jump. "You just don't want to get it do you? I didn't break up the team. David did when she refused to do _her job!_ She argued with _every_ order I gave, not to mention leaving early or coming in late. Gibbs _retired_ leaving me, his Senior Field Agent, in charge until a new Team Lead was chosen. I was promoted by Director Shepard. Even if Gibbs hadn't retired and only took a leave of absence, I would be in charge until he returned. That is the chain of command!"

"David would've done the same thing to me, even if my time as Team Lead was temporary. She never respected me or my position on the team. Gibbs would've kicked her off the team for her disrespect towards me." He held up his hand forestalling Scuito's imminent interruption. "He's a Marine! He wouldn't hesitate to get rid of her! It's a moot point. She's off the team and will stay off even if Gibbs _did_ come back."

"I used Gibbs' methods for awhile until I found my own style but I never tried to _be_ Gibbs. It helped me to cope with having Team Lead dropped in my lap. You never considered the affect Gibbs leaving had on me. You were only concerned about your own feelings. You forgot that I may not be Gibbs but I was _trained_ by him." Tony leaned into Abby's personal space. "Just because I don't act like a bastard doesn't mean I can't be one. I learned from the best." He paused letting his words sink in before continuing. "Would Gibbs have put up with anyone doing what David did to me Abby?" He waited for her to say something. "_Answer me_!"

"No." Abby said in a small voice. Tony was right; Gibbs would have reacted very badly to an agent who displayed any kind of insubordination; it didn't matter which man it was directed at.

The upset young man whirled away from his former friend before turning back to continue, "As for what Gibbs would say, he's behind me 100%."

"You don't know that, Gibbs doesn't like anyone messing with his team!" She continued to defend the indefensible.

Tony DiNozzo growled in frustration. "Gibbs retired Abby! It's not his team any more, it's _mine_! If Gibbs comes back, it'll only be part time. He doesn't want to be a full time agent anymore."

"You're lying. Gibbs will be back for his team."

"Since when have I ever lied to you Abby?" Tony asked, his voice betraying the hurt he was currently feeling. No answer. He continued with confidence, "I know Gibbs' plans because he told me."

Abby interrupted Tony. "How could he tell you that? He's gone."

"Did you think that I'd let Gibbs go without a way to stay in contact? And no, I'm not telling you how. He wants space to heal and think. You would never give him what he really needs because you can't see anyone else's needs but your own."

"That's not true! I just want to help Gibbs. He needs me," she refuted angrily.

DiNozzo scoffed, "If he needed you, why didn't he stay in touch with you? Gibbs didn't because he needed time and space to heal. I should know I just spent my vacation with him."

"You saw Gibbs and didn't make him come back?" The Goth stomped her foot just like a child throwing a tantrum.

Tony stared at her incredulously. "You expect _me_ to be able to make Gibbs come back? We're talking about the same Gibbs, right? The hard-assed marine who could kick my ass from here to Los Angeles _and_ back? You're outta your mind Abby, you really are. Nobody makes Gibbs do anything he doesn't want to do. You _know_ that!" He threw his hands up depicting exasperation. "This little tantrum is exactly what I'm talking about. You can't accept that Gibbs needed to get away. You can't accept that things have changed and won't ever be going back to the way they were. I'm done with your little tantrum and acting like a child sticking your fingers in her ears so you don't hear what you don't want to hear."

Abby stomped her foot again, "Not true! Gibbs shouldn't have left! If he hadn't everything would be fine. You should've stopped him!"

Tony slashed his hand through the air angrily stopping an imminent Abby tirade. "You're unbelievable! Gibbs lost his _family_! Thanks to that explosion he had to _relive it again_! He lost his beautiful wife whom he loved and his wonderful daughter who was the light in his heart. I will never even _pretend_ to know what that kind of loss is like. I would never insult Gibbs like that. But you, you're still thinking of what you want. Forget about what Gibbs needs during this time, or how much pain he is feeling. You only care that your little fantasy world doesn't change! You're selfish! Doesn't matter to you what anybody else wants or needs!"

"That's not true! Gibbs needs us to help him. We can't help him if he's not here!"

Tony was truly aggravated with the scientist. "I. Give. Up. This conversation is over. I feel like I'm banging my head against the wall without padding. I keep repeating myself but you're not listening." He pulled the letter out of his pocket placing it on her computer desk pointing to it. "This letter is from Gibbs. Read it. Think about what I said. I don't want you to leave NCIS but as long as you continue to act like a spoiled child who isn't getting her way, I won't work with you. You may be one of the best forensic scientists but there are others who can do your job just as well as you. I've gotta get back to work." Tony turned, quietly leaving the lab.

Abby watched Tony leave with tears streaming down her face. Even after Tony, Ducky, and Jimmy had spoken to her before Tony went on vacation, she'd still resisted believing that Ziva had really behaved so badly towards Tony to warrant being kicked off the team. Tim had tried to get her to see reason but she hadn't listened to him either. Sadly, she didn't listen to the small voice which had been telling her she was wrong. She was too stubborn for her own good.

Abby bit her lip as she picked up the letter from Gibbs. She was reluctant to read it. She was afraid that her "Silver Fox" was mad at her. Abby took a deep breath and opened the letter. Despite her fear she needed to know what Gibbs had to say.

_Abby:_

_Tony told me how you reacted to David being kicked off his team. I'm very disappointed in you Abby. I trained DiNozzo and I chose him to replace me when I retired as team lead when we first met. It's why I recruited him. Even if I did return to NCIS, I wouldn't take the team from him, I'd ask for a new one. DiNozzo's earned his promotion and I would never take it from him. What makes you think I would do that to him? _

_As for David, I would never want her on my team again. I refuse to work with someone who doesn't follow the chain of command. _

_Through your words and actions, you've lost DiNozzo's friendship and some of his respect. Not sure I can treat you the same as I did before the explosion. You hurt DiNozzo. I don't tolerate that from anyone._

_You have a decision to make Abby. Stay at NCIS or leave. If you stay you have a lot to make up to DiNozzo._

_Gibbs_

"Abs." Gibbs spoke quietly from the door.

Abby spun around before trying to launch herself at Gibbs, temporarily forgetting Tony's lecture and the letter she had just read. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

Gibbs held up his right hand saying, "No Abby."

Abby backed off, pouting. Gibbs had never stopped her from hugging him before.

Gibbs shook his head. "The pout's not gonna work, Abs. Decided the letter wasn't enough, needed to see you face to face. I don't understand how you can think that David's disrespect and insubordination are acceptable under any circumstances. You think I'd ignore David's behavior if I returned just so things would stay the same? Even worse you expect me to return, take over the MCRT, demote DiNozzo and McGee, and bring back David. What makes you think that I would do something so cruel to those two young men?"

The Goth opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. She wanted to defend herself, but hearing her attitude laid out angrily by Gibbs made her stop. His anger and contempt for Ziva rang loudly in the tone of his voice finally getting through to the young woman.

"I thought Tony was your best friend. Guess I was wrong. Your behavior is very disappointing. Tony's right, you're acting like a spoiled child who didn't get her way."

She felt more tears fall. She'd disappointed her Silver Fox because she couldn't give up her dream that he would return and everything could be like it had been, even if Tony was shafted. Abby opened her mouth to apologize but didn't get to say anything.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Abby. Don't expect to be forgiven either. You hurt DiNozzo badly." Gibbs indicated his pictures hanging around her office. "You compared him to me and found him lacking. DiNozzo knows he's not me, he has his own style but neither you nor David gave him a chance because he's "not Gibbs. You went a step farther and stayed willfully blind to what's going on around you and refused to listen to anyone who contradicted what you wanted to happen."

As she cried harder the older man left the room. It was finally dawning on the young woman that she had truly screwed up.

**TBC**


	7. Endings And New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters portrayed on television. The story is mine.

**A/N:** Betaed by the fantastic NCISmom.

A/N: Made a couple of minor changes to chapters three and four. No need to reread unless you want to of course.

**Guest:** Okay, I stand corrected on the English/Scottish slang. Wasn't thinking, it happens more often than not so I'll be going back and fixing that. If your review was deleted, it wasn't me. I want people to tell me if I have something wrong, but I can be stubborn so it can take a bat (cricket or baseball) to the head to get me to see sense. If you created an account and left a review that way I would reply directly. I like to at least acknowledge someone who takes the time to reply, even if I don't agree with them right away. So thank you for being persistent in getting your point across. I am happy you have enjoyed the story despite my pigheadedness!

**Endings and New Beginnings**

Gibbs had to leave the lab. It was too difficult to stand there and watch the young woman cry. The fatherly part of him wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, but he knew that Abby had burned her bridges and needed to accept responsibility for her actions. She'd hurt Tony and he couldn't condone that no matter who did it.

Now it was time to have a talk with David. Fortunately, the Liaison Officer was in the Navy Yard today completing paperwork. The Marine shook his head ruefully. It was ironic really. Because the private man found talking about his feelings difficult he didn't do it when it was important. He was making the effort now because his son was worth it. Gibbs just wished he'd done this before the explosion. If he had, maybe his former team wouldn't have fallen apart. He stopped that line of thinking, he was responsible for his own actions, and he refused to take any blame for David's shortcomings.

Gibbs pulled out his phone.

"_Director Sheppard."_

"Is David here yet?"

"_Yes she is. Her guards are expecting you."_

"Thanks Jen." Gibbs hung up.

_**Flashback:**_

Tony had just left Jenny's office when her door was opened again. She opened her mouth as she looked up to berate whoever had just walked in without being announced only to stare mouth open.

Gibbs smirked at his former Probie's shock. It wasn't often that she was caught off-guard. "Morning, Jen."

Jenny got over her surprise; getting up, she moved to give Gibbs a hug. "Jethro! It's good to see you."

"You too, Jen," Gibbs said, returning her hug.

She pulled back to look at him closely. "You're looking better. Tony says that you're doing better."

Gibbs sat down in one of her chairs as she sat down next to him. "I am. Going to Mexico was the right thing for me to do."

Shepard smiled slyly. "And I'm sure Tony had nothing to do with your recovery."

The older man snorted. This woman knew him a little too well. "DiNozzo did help; actually he helped the most all along. I was glad to see him but wish his visit hadn't been because of David." He continued, with one purpose in mind. "I need to talk to her. Where is she?"

The Director replied quickly. "David will be in the Navy Yard today. After Tony went on vacation, I decided that she would have to complete _all_ of the paperwork that she didn't do since you left. Her two week suspension ended last week so she'll start the paperwork today. She'll be here until the work is finished."

"I'll call when I'm ready to see her. I'm going to see Ducky. I'll see Abby after Tony has had time to talk to her. He plans to see if she's come around since he last spoke to her."

Jenny stood up heading for her desk. "Let me see what room David's going to be working in. Cynthia set it up for me." She checked her email, finding the information she needed. "Conference room four has been set up for her today. There will be two guards to make sure that there aren't any problems. I'll let the guards know you'll be stopping by sometime today. You can see her whenever you're ready."

Gibbs stood up. "Thanks Jen."

"Jethro, before you go I have something to ask you."

_**End Flashback:**_

Gibbs stopped by Tony's desk before heading to see the former liaison.

"Hey Boss;" Tony greeted quietly when Gibbs approached his desk. McGee was helping Balboa doing some computer search for the other agent's newest case.

"DiNozzo. I'm going to talk to David if you want to join me."

Tony sat back looking at the ceiling in what the older man considered his friend's thinking pose, "No. I've had my say and don't have any interest in anything else she has to say. You've already told me how you feel about me as a person and an agent; I don't need anything else. Besides, _you_ need to tell her what you think and I really don't need to see you eviscerate her. Plausible deniability."

Gibbs grinned. Good, his son was gaining confidence and losing some of his insecurities. "I'll see you tonight. DiNozzo."

The younger man stood up. He walked up to Gibbs, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Don't lose it in there, Boss. I don't want to have to hide the body."

Gibbs smiled as he head slapped his protégé, "There wouldn't be anything left to hide, DiNozzo."

"Of course not, Boss. Don't know what I was thinking thinking," he snickered as he returned to his seat.

Gibbs laughed quietly as he headed towards his next confrontation. Only difference was he was looking forward to this one. When he reached the conference room, he nodded at the first guard. "She still in there?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs. Do you want some privacy for this?"

The retired agent nodded. "Pull the other guard out without telling David that I'm here."

The guard smiled before opening the door and poking his head in the room. "Jack, I need to hit the head, can you stand out here for a minute?" The guard stepped back to let his partner come out.

Jack stepped out noticing the older man standing there. He nodded respectfully to the former agent. Both Gibbs and DiNozzo were respected by those who'd been at NCIS for any length of time. Both guards were wishing they could be a fly on the wall when David got what she deserved.

The Marine nodded back before stepping into the conference room and slammed the door.

David looked up startled. It took a moment for her to recover. "Gibbs!"

Before he could do more than glare, Ziva continued. "I am glad you have returned Gibbs. I can stop wasting my time on this ridiculous paper and get back to work." Ziva stood up, ready to grab her bag.

Gibbs harsh stare increased in intensity as he pointed at her seat growling. "_Sit_!"

Ziva seemed to be oblivious to Gibbs rage. She wasn't, but she was over confident that Gibbs would help her since she had killed Ari to protect him. She tried speaking again. "Gibbs, what…"

Gibbs barked, "_Sit down Officer David_! I'm not interested in hearing you speak!" He saw the fear flash in her eyes before she sat down. Good. She should be afraid.

"I'm not returning to the MCRT. I might return to NCIS and a new team, but I would _never_ work with you again, not after what you did to DiNozzo." He could see the realization that he wasn't going to "rescue" her from her own folly.

"I do not understand. You are here, therefore you are returning to NCIS and taking the team away from Tony. He should not have been left in charge. I would still be working where I belong, after all I am a valuable member of your team. Why would you not want me?" She was clearly puzzled.

Gibbs decided it was time to enlighten Ziva, since she seemed to be suffering from the misconception that she was better than she really was. "What gave you the right to question DiNozzo's right to lead the team? Why would you question _my_ choice of DiNozzo as my Senior Field Agent and eventual replacement as lead agent? _My_ former Second in Command is one of the best agents I have _ever_ worked with. It's one of the many reasons I chose him to be my Senior Field Agent."

"I _know_ you were told that there were other agents available at the time, some who were already Senior Field Agents wanting to move to the D.C. office. All of them were good agents. Wasn't interested in them, I had the man I wanted for the job. I know that Director Shepard informed you that DiNozzo has been my choice to take over the MCRT since I recruited him. Why are you still having trouble believing what you were told Officer David? Didn't the portfolios you put together tell you about his extensive education and experience?" Gibbs waited for a response, when he didn't get one he prompted her. "I'm waiting for an answer."

Ziva swallowed hard before reluctantly replying, "I did know of his education. His education and grades were paid for by DiNozzo Senior, therefore hold no value. DiNozzo is not intelligent enough to complete those degrees without help."

Gibbs stared at Ziva until she shifted uncomfortably.

"You brag about your Mossad training and skills. You _are_ a good assassin but you lack or never learned how to read people, something that is a necessity for an agent. You never saw beyond the mask that DiNozzo wears to keep people from seeing who he really is. Your information gathering needs a lot of work too. DiNozzo Senior disowned his own flesh and blood when he was twelve because he didn't want to follow in Senior's footsteps. Senior wanted his son to get a degree in business or law, giving up sports. DiNozzo refused because he wanted to go pro then enter law enforcement when he retired from sports. He had to pay his own way through school. Fortunately he was good enough to receive sports scholarships to help supplement what he earned doing odd jobs. He played two sports, while earning a double major and _still_ maintained a 3.9 GPA. His Bachelor Degrees are in Phys. Ed. and criminology. Not bad for a dumb jock. Make no mistake; DiNozzo _earned_ his degrees through hard work."

Ziva stared at Gibbs before shaking her head saying, "Not possible. Tony is childish, unprofessional and chases anything in a skirt even when he's supposed to be working a case! He cannot have earned his degrees; he is a braggart and would have hammered incessantly about having more education than McGee."

Gibbs leaned over the table placing both hands on the table for balance, "DiNozzo was right about you, it was easier to believe you were a better agent and person if he was an immature Frat Boy. In the end, none of that matters. DiNozzo was promoted to Lead Agent by me _and_ Director Shepard. He should have been obeyed because he was and is your superior in _the chain of command_. _That_ is why you're no longer a part of the MCRT."

Ziva refused to believe him. "Not true. Tony…he did not let me do my job. He gave orders that made no sense. He wanted me to do work that was beneath my skills."

Gibbs leaned into her personal space actually intimidating her; when had he gotten so close? "The work has to be done David and the low man or woman on the team gets to do them. So skills or not, you were given orders by your Supervisory Special Agent and ignored them. Would your superiors at Mossad put up with that? Did you think that I would? Never! I can see you're not about to admit you're wrong. I'm going to recommend that you be sent back Mossad instead of wasting agency time and money to send you through FLETC."

"You would not do that. I saved your life, I killed Ari."

"And I'm still grateful. Doesn't mean I'll allow you to put any NCIS agent at risk because of it. By disobeying DiNozzo in the field, you put your fellow teammates in danger. Chain of command is there for a reason and you ignored it. If DiNozzo, Ducky, McGee, or Palmer had been hurt while you sat on your ass in the NCIS van, no one would've found your body." Gibbs stalked out of the conference room; he couldn't take her attitude anymore.

Ziva stared at the closed door stunned. It finally occurred to her that she never understood Tony's place in Gibbs life or in NCIS. It is a misunderstanding that she would never be able to put right.

**Epilogue:**

Tony was watching the sunset contemplating the changes his life had undergone in the last two years. Ziva David had been sent back to Israel where Eli David assured Jenny Shepard that his daughter would learn the error of her ways or would not be part of Mossad. He had personally apologized to Tony for his daughter's deplorable and embarrassing behavior. Tony accepted the apology graciously, understanding the difficult position Ziva had put Director David in due to her actions. She was his daughter and had acted inappropriately. He would not want to be in his position, or hers for that matter, if the gleam he saw in Eli David's eyes was anything to go by. Tony never heard anything about Ziva or how she made out back at Mossad. He found he didn't really care either.

As for NCIS, Tony's team was now complete with Tim, Sara (Agent Hawkins) and Probationary Agent Ned Dorneget. Tim was doing well as Tony's Senior Field Agent and enjoying having his own "Probie". The MCRT under Tony's leadership was maintaining its high solve rate.

Abby had finally come around and apologized to Tony. He had accepted the apology but didn't let Abby back in as a friend; she would stay a work colleague only. Tony knew that the Goth had thought with her apology they could be best friends again, but she wouldn't be allowed past his walls again. She'd hurt him too much.

When things didn't go the way Abby Sciuto thought they should, she had tried to push, demand, and beg Tony to be her friend again. She really hadn't learned anything; she was still acting like a child. He'd finally put his foot down and told her to stop her childish behavior; it's what broke their friendship and certainly wouldn't repair it. If she couldn't accept that Tony only wanted a coworker relationship only with her, then she should leave NCIS. Abby finally realized that her stubbornness over Ziva and Gibbs cost her Tony's friendship and she had no one to blame but herself.

Gibbs had decided to remain semi-retired and worked as a consultant for NCIS. It had allowed him more time to work on his boat which the two friends were currently sailing south along the Atlantic Coast. Tony smiled remembering when Gibbs unveiled the boat's name. Gibbs wouldn't allow Tony to see the boat while he was painting on the name, said he wanted it to be a surprise.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Tony had returned from work to find Gibbs waiting for him.

"Come with me DiNozzo." Gibbs turns heading for the basement.

Tony bounced as he followed the older man eagerly. "She's done? Will I get to learn how you get her out of the basement now?"

Gibbs laughed at Tony's exuberance turning to point a finger warningly at Tony. "As long as you promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course not, Boss. I like being the only other person in on the secret," Tony replied cheekily.

Gibbs smacked the younger man lightly on the back of his head before heading down to the basement. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs turning to his son, shifting a little in discomfort. "Close your eyes Tony."

Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise but complied when he noticed Gibbs' nervousness. "Sure, Jethro." He closed his eyes when he reached the bottom step, he didn't want to fall. He felt Gibbs take his arm gently leading him to the end of the boat.

The Marine stopped, before turning Tony to face the end of the boat. "You can open your eyes now."

Tony opened his eyes to see the end of the boat right in front of him. He stared completely blown away when he saw the name on the boat. He stretched out his right hand touching the name almost reverently. He traced the letters slowly... KELLY. "She's beautiful, Jethro. Just like her namesake."

Gibbs' nervousness disappeared with a soft smile. He knew his son would appreciate the name. He strode over to his workbench grabbing two jars and filled with a measure of Bourbon, handing one to Tony.

Tony took his holding it up to make a toast. "To the Kelly.

May the tide  
that is entering even now  
the lip of our understanding  
carry you out  
beyond the face of fear  
may you kiss  
the wind then turn from it  
certain that it will  
love your back  
may you  
open your eyes to water  
water waving forever  
and may you in your innocence  
sail through this to that*"

The two men clinked glasses then took a drink.

"Thank you, Tony. That was…perfect." Gibbs cleared his throat.

Tony smiled softly. "You're welcome. I wanted to find something special for, uh well blessing this boat…I mean _The Kelly_. I knew she'd be special."

Tony put his jar down before heading for the stairs; he felt both men needed a breather from the heavy emotion of the moment. "I pulled the lasagna I made out of the freezer and I need to get it in the oven if we want to eat tonight. I know I have some nice wine to go with it to celebrate the boats completion."

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Gibbs sat next to Tony. "You okay Tony? Thinking about Ziva and Abby?"

Tony looked at his friend smiling. Gibbs knew him too well. "Yeah I was. I'm still a little sad about what happened with Abby, but I've moved on. I have a great team to work with and we've been able to help a lot of people. I've had an awesome mentor for the last six years or so who's taught me everything I know about being an agent and a man. I have a great home with a man who's been more of a Dad than my own father ever was or will probably ever be to me. This vacation has been great. I've always wanted to go sailing on the ocean and I'm doing it with family. What could be better than that? All in all, I'm great. What about you?" By the time Tony was finished, his smile was blinding.

Gibbs' expression matched Tony's and his eyes were suspiciously wet. "Good. I'm glad I came back from Mexico. Being a consultant has been good for me. I can still help solve crimes but it gives me time to do other things. It's been rewarding watching my former Senior Field Agent excel as a Supervisory Agent. He's become the agent I knew he could become the day I met him. I'm glad that my son in all but blood moved in and made my house a home again. It's been too long since I took a family vacation. Thank you Tony, you helped me to find my way to becoming a better man than the one who ran to Mexico."

Tony swallowed thickly. "For a functional mute, you sure can talk when you want to. Couldn't have done it without you Boss." Tony surreptitiously wiped a tear from his eye. Time to lighten the mood. "We'll be in port soon. You gonna join me on the beach?"

Gibbs smirked. "You sure you want me to come? Can you stand the competition?"

Tony laughed. The last stop more girls had hit on Gibbs than they did on him. "Of course. I need to learn from the master." Tony gestured grandly towards Gibbs with his right arm.

Gibbs laughed heartily. Tony was happy to note that the older man had been smiling and laughing more since returning from Mexico. "DiNozzo, when you've got it you've got it. You can't learn it."

Tony laughed with delight. There was a time he wouldn't have been sure if Gibbs was teasing or being serious. Two years of living in the same house and spending non work time together, long talks, airing out grievances, and miscommunications had allowed Tony the confidence to be teased and not agonize over a perceived failing. His insecurities weren't gone, but thanks to Gibbs they popped up less frequently than they once did.

Both men were happy with the way their lives were going now. It had been hard and painful at times, but worth it in the end.

Tony held out his beer bottle towards Gibbs. "To family." Gibbs smiled clicking his bottle with Tony's before both men took a drink. They turned to see the brilliant colors created by the last glimpse of the sun for the day.

**The End**

*Poem Blessing the Boats by Lucille Clifton

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading, making it a favorite, and following this story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
